knockout's little feather
by Mynameis Ciel
Summary: In a battle between the atobots and the decepticons knockout finds something that would be an interesting pet first fanfic please be gentle


CHAPTER 1: Escape

A/n:I don't own Transformers Prime but I do own my oc so enjoy

Feather sat there huddled in the far corner of her cage; she knew they would come for her soon to drag her away for another round of injections. She shivered at the thought of the pain that always ensued when the contents of the syringe where emptied into her body.

Feathers' thoughts where interrupted as light flooded the room."It's a shame that subject 19 is the only one that survived this long." The female scientist stated without even bothering to look at Alice "well it doesn't matter anyway since a new batch is coming in a week so it's no loss that the others didn't make it past a few weeks." The man stated.

Alice looked at them with hate filled eyes' how could they talk like….. Like it meant nothing that her friends no her family the only one she ever knew where all gone. I seem to be the only one that is being punished by being unable to escape from this hell.'

They walked up to her cage and unlocked the door. "Come on subject 19, it's time to get your shoot for today." Feather got up knowing that if she refused then she would receive a painful shock from the collar around her neck "Good girl" I growled at that I wasn't some dog I was human or at least I was at one point.

As I stepped out of my cage stretching out my snowy owl wings they were mainly white with black spotted across them. My skin was pale almost the same shade as the white of my wings my heir was jet-black while my almond shaped eyes were an ice blue almost white.

When I finished stretching out my body an explosion rocked the ground with tremendous power both the scientists fell but I was able to stay standing because I used my wings to keep my balance.

Then I noticed it they had dropped the remote to my collar I saw my chance and I took it (wouldn't you?) and in a second I had the remote in hand and was running as fast as I could down the hall my bare feet pounding against the cold concert floor.

I could still hear gunfire and explosions. Then out of no were a giant red robot smashed through the wall about 30 feet ahead of me.

Feather screamed in surprise then she froze it just moved!'Pull yourself together feather you need to run or else they'll catch you and put you back in that cage is that what you want? ' "No! I will never go back to living in that cage again "I shook my head too clear it and started to cautiously walk up to him and started to scale his (because he was obviously male) lag as I reached the top I stopped to catch my breath when he spoke

"why hello there "he said with just the slightest hint of anger.

I slowly turned around and saw bright red optics looking at me with a hint of amusement at seeing the shocked look on my face.

I slowly started to back up. But before I could take more than two steps he grabbed me in his huge hand I struggled slightly trying to escape

"And what might your name be HUMAN?" he spat out the last part with more than a hint of hate.

Rage flared up in my chest when he called me that

"I want to make one thing perfectly clear I am not a human "

surprise crossed his face at that statement" well then what are you if you aren't human?"

well that was harder to answer. "Well I'm a clone made by taking the best traits from every race of humans and they mixed in some bird DNA while traits and strains of DNA from several other animals where added to balance it out."

"So to sum it up you're a glorified lab rat? "

I hung my head in shame when he said this "ya that sounds about right" I mumbled

"well if that's the case then you're coming with me"

"What!?"

" you heard me"

"but what do you mean by that?"

"It means that I'm keeping you as a pet"

"A pet seriously I am not a pet" she glared at him

"well you are now" he stated matter-of-factly while a cat like grin was plastered across his face

Feather was getting more uncomfortable as this conversation draged on.

"B-but you can't do that "

"I can and it's happening right now"

Feather when silent after he said that she was doomed.

knockout didn't know why he took pity on the girl but he did.

"Soundwave this is Knockout requesting a ground bridge" as he finished that sentence a swirling mass of green and blue energy roared to life a few feet away from them.

"W-what is that?"

"It's a ground bridge" and with that knockout and his new pet walked into the ground bridge.


End file.
